The vision of the Center of Excellence Administrative Core is to establish an environment for high quality research, training, and engagement directed toward eliminating health disparities and improving minority health. The Administrative Core's mission is to ensure effective leadership of the COE and to administer the management infrastructure dedicated to the success of the COE.